Midnight Awakenings
by charlouis
Summary: Ron wakes Hermione up because he can't sleep. Takes place night after the Battle of Hogwarts. Sorry for the crappy title, but it pretty much sums it up.


Hermione groans as something bounces onto her bed.

"Oh - ow!" she yelps as the thing makes its way on top of her.

"Hello," a deep voice whispers, inches above her own mouth. Hermione can tell he's smirking.

"Ronald, get OFF, please," she whispers back, sounding annoyed.

"But I'm comfortable. Aren't you?" he chuckles.

"No. I was trying to sleep."

"Well so was I, but I couldn't, knowing that you were just a couple stairways away." He chuckles again.

"I was perfectly content without you on top of me, Ronald." She attempts to push him off of her, but he's too strong and only presses harder on her chest.

"Ron! You're hurting me!" she hisses.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly, slightly raising himself up.

"Thank you. Now get off. I need to sleep off the stress and everything else that happened in the course of this past year! You need sleep, too, Ronald!"

"Can I sleep here?" he pleads like a child.

"Fine. But we are sleeping," she scolds.

"Snogging?" he presses harder on her again, and she winces at the slight rush of pain in her chest.

"No," she protests. "I'm exhausted."

"Alright. Sleeping," he finally agrees.

"Ron, please get off me now."

He rolls to her other side and turns his head to kiss her cheek gently.

"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you? I want to go to sleep!"

He moves closer in response.

Hermione shudders when their shoulders touch.

"Ron, stop it please."

"What have I done now?"

"You're touching me."

"Barely. Your shoulder is touching mine."

She sighs.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, Ronald."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now shut up and go to sleep before I hex you."

"Okay, love."

~•~•~•~

"Hermione," Ron whispers.

Her eyelids flutter a little, then they open to see his eyes so close to hers.

"Hello, love," she murmurs. "Why did you wake me? It's still dark out."

"It's about three o'clock in the morning and I can't go back to sleep AGAIN."

"Why not?" she says groggily, rubbing her eyes and rolling on her side to face him.

"Because I want you."

"Ronald, I'm too tired."

"But I've wanted to kiss you again since we stopped yesterday. Stupid Harry had to remind us that we were in the middle of a war, and then we stopped. I've been needing it ever since."

"Even when we all thought Harry was dead?" she prompted.

"Well, it was there, it just wasn't top priority." He grins at her.

"There's the loyalty I was looking for," she whispers softly in his ear.

She leans toward his face and lets her lips touch his.

He sits up and responds enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap, her back against his chest and her neck craning to reach his mouth.

Hermione hears throaty moaning, and is surprised when she figures out that it's her who's doing it. Ron moans back soothingly, squeezing her tighter in his strong, toned arms.

"MERLIN, Hermione," he whispers when they break apart. "How is it possible for you to be so brilliant?"

He pulls her towards him again, but maybe it wasn't such a good idea. They both tumble off the bed, screaming and laughing almost loud enough to wake up the other Weasleys in Gryffindor tower.

"I'm going to marry you someday, love," he laughs as they attempt to stand up from the tangled bed sheets on the floor.

"Now where were we...?" Ron says slyly to Hermione.

He picks her up and she squeals excitedly.

They sit back down on the bed and sigh, her head laying on his chest, his hand rubbing smooth, gentle circles around her stomach.

They both take in the sweet, silent bliss of just being together.

"You know what?" Hermione says, breaking the silence.

"What, love?"

"I'm going to marry you too someday."

He responds by leaning over and kissing her upside down. They both laugh at the awkward position and sigh contentedly.

"I love you," they both say.

And they fall asleep nestled into each other once again.

~•~•~•~

Hermione can feel Ron's muscles tense as she shifts her position.

"Ron, I know you're awake," she whispers into the darkness.

"Mm?" he mumbles sleepily.

"I know you well enough that I can tell when you're-"

He cuts her off with a kiss.

"Ronald-" she says warningly, but he kisses her again.

"Oh, honestly-"

"Ron, please-"

"What are you-"

"Oh, Ron-" she finally gives in and lets him snog her.

"I really love you Hermione," Ron moans when they break apart for air.

"Really?"

He pulls her closer to snog her again.

She leans against his chest.

"Always the tone of surprise."


End file.
